


Masque

by YeonChan_Park



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeonChan_Park/pseuds/YeonChan_Park
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their own mask. / Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Bahkan ketika orang yang melindungimu ternyata adalah orang yang akan menyakitimu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog : Target

**_Everyone has their own mask_ **

* * *

.

.

.

"Si…siapa kau? Berani-beraninya kau menghancurkan pestaku! Beraninya kau membunuh anak buahku!" Bentak seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah tegang dan takut. Ia hanya bisa mengoceh dan membentak pelaku penyebab kekacauan pestanya tanpa bisa melawan.

"Percuma saja kau lemparkan sumpah serapahmu. Kau yang tanpa anak buahmu ini tak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa," ujar pria berpakaian serba hitam dihadapannya sarkastis.

Pria paruh baya itu membisu. Ia merasa tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Hentikan! Jangan bunuh aku! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Ambillah apa yang kau inginkan!"

"Apa yang kuinginkan?"

Pria itu mengeluarkan pistolnya dan─

**DOR!**

─timah panas meluncur dan menembus kepala pria tua itu ketika pelatuk tertarik.

"Aku hanya mampir dan mencabut nyawamu. Itu saja." Pria misterius itu memasukkan senjatanya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan berlari menjauh, sebelum ia tertangkap basah polisi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesaikan pekerjaanmu, nak?" Seorang pria terduduk di kursi sambil membelakangi seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu tampak berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia memutar bola matanya malas sambil menghentakkan kakinya pelan ke lantai.

"Berbaliklah. Jangan membelakangiku. Katakan apa lagi yang kau inginkan." Pemuda tampan itu menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya namun dengan tatapan tajam.

Pria itu memutar kursinya santai sambil terkekeh. "Kau selalu tidak ingin berbasa-basi, ya?"

"Tsk…"

"Oh, baiklah. Aku tidak ingin kau menodongkan senjatamu padaku." Pria itu menarik laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop besar. Ia menyodorkannya pada pemuda itu.

"Ini arsip tentang target selanjutnya."

Pemuda itu membuka amplop dan menarik lembar-lembar kertas yang ada di dalamnya keluar. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika membaca sekilas lembaran di tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ini?"

"Oh, ayolah, nak. Aku tahu kau tak pernah meleset ketika menebak sesuatu."

"Aku butuh penjelasan lebih, Pak Tua."

"Bersiaplah. Misimu kali ini akan sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang gadis mungil berwajah manis tengah sibuk dengan _gadget_ di tangannya. Terkadang ia tersenyum, terkekeh, bahkan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

.

**XingXing** : Jadi, Baekkie benar-benar akan masuk ke sekolahku?

**Baekkie** : Iya, _jie_. Aku tidak sabar bisa satu sekolah dengan _jie_ lagi, lagipula aku suntuk dengan liburanku ini.

**XingXing** : Di Hwanrim sangat menyenangkan. Kurasa kau akan betah belajar disana.

**Baekkie** : Ah, tentu saja. Jika saja aku bisa sekelas dengan _jiejie_ tentu lebih seru.

**XingXing** : Oh, Baek! _Kajja_! Aku yakin kau akan punya teman banyak nanti.

**Baekkie** : Hahaha. Tentu, _jie_. Oh iya, bagaimana kabar Joonmyeon _oppa_?

**XingXing** : Kau tidak perlu menanyakan makhluk itu. Dia selalu baik-baik saja.

**Baekkie** : _Jiejie_ harus jaga kesehatan juga. Jangan memaksakan diri.

**XingXing** : _Nde, nde_ ~ Baek tidak perlu cemas.

**Baekkie** : Omong-omong, keluargaku ada sedikit masalah, _jie_.

**XingXing** : Masalah? Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku!

**Baekkie** : _Appa_ sering menerima surat kaleng berisi ancaman. Mulai dari mengancam akan membunuh kami, menghancurkan perusahaan _appa_ , bahkan membobol rumah kami. Orang iseng, mungkin.

**XingXing** : Wah, kalau yang seperti itu bukan iseng lagi. Baekkie dan keluarga harus berhati-hati.

**Baekkie** : Tentu, _jie_. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ bilang akan mencarikanku _bodyguard_ pribadi. Aku tidak yakin ini serius. Tapi, kalau benar, ia akan mengikutiku kemanapun dan kapanpun aku pergi. Terasa seperti digentayangi roh.

**XingXing** : Apa nantinya itu akan jadi seorang pria atau wanita?

**Baekkie** : Entahlah. Tapi, wanita tentu jauh lebih baik. Entah apa yang terjadi jika itu seorang pria.

**XingXing** : Apalagi dia akan mengikutimu, bukan? Pasti _annoying_.

**Baekkie** : Fuwaaa~ aku bisa membayangkannya. Ah, aku rasa aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Selamat malam, _jie_. Kita _chat_ lagi besok, _okay_?

**XingXing** : _Yup_. Selamat malam juga, Baek. _Have a nice dream_ ~

.

Gadis itu mengakhiri percakapan tak langsungnya dan meletakkan iPhone-nya di meja nakas. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Aku tidak yakin dia wanita atau pria. Yang jelas, jika _appa_ dan _eomma_ serius, bersiaplah diikuti kemanapun kau pergi, Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Huwaa! Apanya yang seru kalau kita harus terkurung di rumah? Aku tidak mungkin terus-terusan berhadapan dengan _gadget_ tiap hari hanya untuk menyenangkan batinku dan mengisi liburan hampa ini!" Teriak gadis manis itu sambil menghentak-hetakkan kakinya kesal. Ia berjalan mengelilingi ayunan di pekarangan rumahnya.

"Aku harus mendekam di rumah sampai tahun ajaran baru dimulai? _No way_!" Gerutunya sambil menendang tiang ayunan di sebelahnya.

"Siapapun orang yang mengirim surat kaleng itu, aku bersumpah hidupnya tidak akan bahagia! Uh!"

Ia menghentikan ocehannya ketika melihat seseorang memasuki rumahnya menggunakan motor _sport_ -nya. Orang asing itu melepaskan pelindung kepalanya dan terlihatlah wajah tampan yang terpahat sempurna.

Gadis itu sempat terperangah melihat pemuda tampan itu, membuatnya membatin, _sejak kapan_ appa _punya rekan kerja setampan itu? Siapa dia?_

Merasa diperhatikan pemuda itu menoleh sang gadis dan menatapnya intens, membuat pipi gadis itu merona.

_Oh god! Dia melihatku!_ batin gadis itu histeris.

Pemuda itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika seseorang keluar dari pintu utama rumah mewah itu.

"Wah, kau sudah tiba rupanya! Silahkan masuk!" Sapa seorang pria paruh baya ramah dan menepuk pundak pemuda tinggi itu.

_Uh, aku penasaran! Siapa pemuda itu?_

Diliputi rasa penasaran, akhirnya gadis itu menghampiri pintu utama rumahnya.

"Ah, ini dia putriku. Baekhyun-ah, kemarilah!" Seru pria paruh baya itu yang diketahui merupakan ayah gadis itu.

" _Appa_ , ada apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung. Otak Baekhyun –gadis itu- mulai berpikir kejadian apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Duduklah dulu. _Appa_ ingin memperkenalkan pemuda ini."

Baekhyun segera mengambil tempat duduk di depan pemuda itu.

Appa _tak mungkin menjodohkanku. Aku baru saja lulus SMP_.

Pemuda itu menatap datar disertai ekspresi dinginnya, membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

_Oke, dia tampan. Tapi, ekspresinya membuatku merinding._

"Perkenalkan. Dia adalah _bodyguard_ pribadimu sekarang."

_Apa?_

Bodyguard _pribadi?_

_Dia─_

Pemuda itu bangun dari duduknya lalu membungkukkan badannya beberapa derajat. "Park Chan Yeol _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida, agasshi_."

Baekhyun terperangah.

"Chanyeol-ssi seumuran denganmu, Baekhyun-ah. _Appa_ sengaja memilihnya karena selain kemampuan bersenjata dan bela dirinya sangat hebat, ia dapat menemanimu di sekolah."

Baekhyun terperangah lagi.

Seumuran dengan Baekhyun sudah jadi _bodyguard_?

_Hell, this world is just so crazy._

" _Appa_ , ini berlebihan. Maksudku…sampai harus menjagaku di kelas?"

"Baekhyun-ah, kejahatan bisa terjadi dimana saja. _Appa_ takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu."

"Tapi─"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. Benar jika kejahatan dapat terjadi dimana saja. Dan bukan hal yang tidak mungkin remaja seumuran Baekhyun dapat melakukan hal hebat.

Intinya,

**tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini.**

"─eum, tidak jadi, _appa_. Aku merasa ini mendadak sekali. Hehehe . . ."

"Tentu tidak mendadak. Kalian akan memasuki Hwanrim High School bersama-sama. _Appa_ sudah melihat saat ia memperagakan kemampuannya. Dia sungguh luar biasa!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menampakkan cengiran yang dipaksakan sambil menatap Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel ayah Baekhyun berbunyi.

"Ah! _Appa_ ada _meeting_. _Appa_ harus berangkat. Cobalah mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain."

Dan setelah kepergian ayah Baekhyun semua mendadak sunyi, meskipun banyak _maid_ di rumah Baekhyun mondar-mandir di sekitar ruang tamu.

Baekhyun yang masih memasang cengiran yang dipaksakan dan Chanyeol yang tetap dengan wajah dingin dan datarnya.

_Oke, kenapa ini mendadak sedikit horor?_ Kajja _, ucapkan sesuatu! Jangan diam seperti ini!_

1 menit . . .

2 menit . . .

3 menit . . .

_Astaga! Kenapa dia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun? Aku juga, kenapa aku ikut diam?_

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Malu untuk memulai percakapan.

"Nona Baekhyun, anda tidak apa-apa?"

_Eh, dia mengucapkan sesuatu? Akhirnya!_ batin Baekhyun lega.

"Ah, aku? Tidak apa-apa! Hehehe . . ." Kembali ia menunjukkan cengiran yang dipaksakan.

30 detik . . .

1 menit . . .

_Apa-apaan_ namja _ini? Hanya itukah yang bisa ia ucapkan? Aku membayangkan bagaimana ia terus membisu dan hanya berkata seperlunya. HIII! Benar-benar seperti digentayangi._

" _Jeosonghamnida_ , _agasshi_. Saya tidak bisa memulai obrolan. Jadi, bisakah anda dulu yang memulainya?" saran Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

_Benar juga. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya duluan, bukan dia._ Pabbo _Baekhyun_ ~

"Eum, apa alasanmu menjadi _bodyguard_? Kau tahu, kau masih sangat muda bahkan baru lulus SMP."

"Saya hanya ingin menolong orang-orang yang butuh perlindungan. Mungkin alasan saya aneh. Saya hidup hanya bersama paman saya. Ayah saya meninggal karena terbunuh dan Ibu saya menghilang tanpa jejak setelahnya. Saya merasa gagal melindungi mereka," paparnya.

"Ah, _mianhae_. Aku turut berduka," ujar Baekhyun gugup.

" _Gwaenchanayo_."

"Chanyeol-ssi, jangan terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku Baekhyun atau Baekkie. Aku juga akan memanggilmu Channie atau Yeollie. Dan jangan pakai 'saya' dan 'anda', itu terlalu kaku."

"Nona boleh memanggil saya sesuka nona. Tapi, saya tidak akan memanggil nona dengan nama panggilan."

"Eh, curang. Itu tidak adil," protes Baekhyun.

"Terserah nona. Nona boleh menyuruh saya apapun, tapi tidak untuk nama panggilan nona."

"Ah, baiklah. Kau menang. Tapi, jangan gunakan 'saya' dan 'anda'."

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan menggunakannya."

"Uum, _appa_ bilang kau sangat mahir beladiri dan menggunakan senjata. Sejak kapan kau menguasainya?"

"Sejak aku berumur 9 tahun."

Mulut Baekhyun sedikit menganga. Kaget, tentu saja.

"Dimana sekolahmu dulu?"

"Di Italia."

Baekhyun terperangah lagi.

_Hell, dia ini anak orang kaya yang bosan dengan kekayaannya atau apa?_

"Lalu kenapa kau ke Korea?"

"Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada. Pamanku tidak bisa berlama-lama di Italia. Jadi, aku harus kembali."

"Jadi, kau lahir disana?"

"Ya."

"Bahasa koreamu sangat fasih."

"Aku tetap menggunakan bahasa korea sehari-hari ketika di rumah."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Setidaknya, tidak sekaku yang tadi.

"Baekhyun _chagi_ , e _omma_ pulang~" Terdengar suara langkah seorang wanita menghampiri dirinya dan Chanyeol.

" _Eomma_ , jangan berlebihan."

Chanyeol menatap intens wanita cantik yang sedang menerjang Baekhyun ganas.

_Oh, jadi dia wanita itu. Byun Ji Hyun._

"Ya! _Eomma_! Jangan mencubit pipiku!"

" _Eomma_ rindu kamu, Baekkie~"

"Berlebihan! Setiap hari kita bertemu, _eomma_!"

"Kau jahat, Baek! Aku ini _eomma_ -mu!"

" _Arraseo_! Tapi, jangan memelukku terlalu erat, _eomma_! Ada orang lain disini!"

"Eh?" Ibu Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, ia tidak sadar dengan kehadiran pemuda itu disana.

"Astaga! Tampannya!"

_Dafuq. Kenapa aku punya Ibu yang seheboh ini._ batin gadis mungil itu.

"Siapa dia, Baekkie _chagi_? Apa ini _namjachingu_ mu?"

"HEH! Yang benar saja! Apa _appa_ tidak cerita pada _eomma_?"

Ibunya menggeleng polos. Baekhyun menepuk dahinya.

"Park Chanyeol _imnida_ , nyonya Byun. Saya adalah _bodyguard_ pribadi nona Baekhyun." Ia berdiri dan membungkuk beberapa derajat.

"Berapa umurmu, anak muda?" Tanya Jihyun sedikit genit, membuat Baekhyun ingin membekap mulut Ibunya.

"Saya seumuran dengan nona Baekhyun. Dan akan bersekolah di Hwanrim juga."

"Kyaaa~ Baekhyun-ah~ _Eomma_ tak tahu kalau ada _bodyguard_ semuda dan setampan dia! _Appa_ memang tidak salah pilih," celetuk Jihyun membuat _mood_ Baekhyun makin turun.

Jihyun mendekati Baekhyun dan berbisik, " _Eomma_ tidak keberatan kalau kalian menjalin hubungan~"

"HIIYYAAA! Apa-apaan _eomma_ ini!?"

Jihyun ambil langkah seribu sebelum putri kesayangannya mengamuk dan mengomelinya. Sebenarnya siapa yang Ibu, siapa yang anak?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah berbasa-basi sejenak, seorang _maid_ mengantarkan Chanyeol ke kamar barunya, tepat di sebelah kamar Baekhyun. Kamar itu sangat luas dan membuat Chanyeol heran. _Apa tidak salah memberikan kamar seluas ini pada seorang bodyguard?_

Baekhyun muncul dibelakangnya dan menepuk punggung pemuda tinggi itu.

"Kita akan jadi teman di sekolah nanti. Apa kau akan tetap memanggilku 'nona'?"

"Tentu saja. Tetap saja kau majikanku dan aku bawahanmu, nona."

"Errr…kau terlalu serius, Yeol."

"Tidak baik memanjakan seorang bawahan, nona."

Baekhyun memasang cengiran lebar di wajah mungilnya.

"Semoga kau senang dengan kamar barumu. Aku mau ke kamar dulu."

Gadis itu buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu, membuat sebelah alis si pemuda terangkat.

_Baekhyun, kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan menimpamu._

.

"Jantungku…"

Baekhyun merasakan degupan jantungnya sangat kencang tiap kali memandang Chanyeol. Apalagi ketika mendengar suara berat dan dalamnya itu,err… _sexy_.

Tubuhnya yang masih bersandar di pintu merosot ke bawah membuatnya terduduk. Mendadak tubuhnya lemas ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu, Park Chanyeol."

"Tidak kusangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Kukira wanita, ternyata malah pria."

.

"Baekhyun, _mianhae_. Aku memang bukan orang baik-baik. Tapi, aku janji akan melindungi dan selalu berada di sisimu," gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap kosong pemandangan di luar jendelanya.

"Kau dan keluargamu adalah orang-orang tak berdosa. Seandainya bukan karena dendam bodoh pria itu."

"Seandainya bukan gara-gara pria tua sialan itu, aku tak akan berani melukaimu dan keluargamu. Seandainya Ibu dan kakakku tidak ditahan pria sialan itu. Seandainya Ayah tidak dibunuh olehnya…"

"…aku yakin tidak akan seperti ini."

.

.

* * *

.

> **_Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini._ **
> 
> **_Bahkan ketika orang yang melindungimu ternyata adalah orang yang akan menyakitimu._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> .

* * *

_**To Be Continued** _

* * *

 


	2. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has their own mask. / "Chanyeol is just so perfect" -Baekhyun

.

**December 25** **th**

_"_ Eomma, eodiseo _? Baekkie janji tidak akan kemana-mana. Baekkie takut,_ eomma _."_

_Seorang gadis cilik duduk di kursi taman sambil memeluk lututnya. Ia kedinginan dan tak tahu kemana arah jalan pulang. Mantel tebalnya tak cukup menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya._

_Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipi chubbynya. Bibir mungilnya menggumamkan kalimat penyesalan terhadap apa yang ia lakukan._

_Sudah sekitar 15 menit ia berdiam diri disini._

_Bagaimana dia bisa pulang?_

_Dia hanya gadis kecil polos yang tersesat di tengah ekstrimnya suhu musim dingin._

_Hari ini tanggal 25 Desember. Orang tuanya mengajaknya ke sebuah taman bermain sembari merayakan natal. Sudah seminggu ia berlibur di negeri orang. Ya, sekarang ia berada di Italia. Orang tuanya mengajaknya kemari untuk mengunjungi rumah pamannya dan merayakan liburan natal bersama keluarga besarnya. Dan besok, ia dan orang tuanya akan kembali ke Korea._

_Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukan di lututnya. Ia paling tak tahan udara dingin. Ia merasa sebentar lagi ia akan pingsan._

_Ia tersesat karena mencoba mengejar seekor kelinci yang dibelikan ayahnya. Saat itu orang tuanya tengah sibuk mengobrol dengan koleganya sehingga tak mengetahui gadis itu kabur mengejar kelinci yang terlepas dari tangan mungilnya._

_Ia berlari tanpa arah hanya demi memeluk kembali hewan itu. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia tersesat jauh ketika kelincinya menerobos semak belukar._

_Suasana malam yang gelap dan sunyi membuatnya makin ketakutan._

_"_ Eotteokhae _? Kalau_ eomma _dan_ appa _melupakanku?"_

_._

_._

_Seorang bocah laki-laki tengah bersiul-siul sambil menendangi gumpalan salju di depannya. Ini sudah malam dan waktunya ia pulang._

_"_ Pabbo ahjussi _. Kau pikir aku robotmu harus terus berlatih_ martial arts _tiap hari?" gumamnya dengan wajah masam._

_Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seorang gadis tertidur di bangku taman. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan membatin, "Sedang apa dia tidur disitu? Cari mati ya?"_

_Ia menghampiri bangku itu dengan keheranan. Tubuh gadis itu hampir tertutup salju seluruhnya. Tangannya menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut yang menutupi wajah gadis itu._

_DEG_

_Bocah itu mematung._

_"_ Oh god _. Dia manis sekali," pujinya saat melihat wajah halus di depannya. Terlihat matanya sembab yang ia yakini sehabis menangis itu._

_"Tunggu dulu, wajah ini . . . orang asia timur? Hmm . . . pasti dia tersesat," gumamnya menerka-nerka._

_Ia mengguncangkan tubuh gadis itu hingga terbangun. Kaget, tentu saja. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya lucu ketika melihat sosok laki-laki kecil memandanginya intens._

_"_ Ciao _," sapanya singkat membuat gadis itu makin mengerjapkan matanya._

_"_ Ciao _," balas gadis itu dengan tampang kebingungan._

_"_ Come si chiama _─siapa nama Anda?" tanya bocah itu sopan._

_"_ Mwo _? Apa yang kaukatakan?" tanyanya makin bingung. Ia tak tahu bahasa Italia selain 'Ciao"._

_Senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. "Sudah kuduga, kau orang Korea."_

_"_ Mwo _? Kau juga orang Korea?"_

_"_ Well _, aku orang Korea yang menetap lama disini."_

_Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, membuat bocah laki-laki di hadapannya gemas._

_"Kau tersesat?"_

_Gadis itu mengangguk imut. Pipinya merona akibat dinginnya suhu disini._

_"Bagaimana bisa?"_

_Gadis itu berpikir sejenak. "Kelinciku kabur, aku mengejarnya. Dan ketika ia masuk kesana, aku sadar aku berlari terlalu jauh," tukasnya sambil menuding barisan semak belukar itu._

_"Oh. Kau dari taman bermain?" Gadis itu mengangguk lagi._

_"Siapa namamu?"_

_"Baekhyun. Kau?"_

_"Aku?" Ia tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab, "Channie."_

_"Apa itu nama orang Italia?"_

_"Ya, mungkin," jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

_Gadis itu hanya mengangguk paham._

_Bocah itu mengambil tempat di sebelah Baekhyun. "Aku tahu kau kedinginan."_

_Tanpa perintah, Channie menarik Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya._

_Mata Baekhyun terbelalak saat sadar tindakan spontan laki-laki itu. Tanpa sadar, pipinya makin memerah akibatnya._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun gugup._

_"Tentu saja menghangatkanmu," balasnya enteng._

_Memang hangat._

_Sangat hangat._

_Membuat Baekhyun hampir terlelap sebelum Channie mengejutkannya._

_"Aku akan mengantarmu ke orang tuamu. Dimana kau tinggal?"_

_"Aku tidak tahu. Aku menginap di rumah paman, tidak tahu alamatnya. Tapi, aku ingat di dekat hotel Il Fiore."_

_"Oh, letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan taman bermain."_

_Bocah itu melepas pelukannya dan turun dari kursi. Ia menggandeng lengan mungil Baekhyun, membuat pipi Baekhyun merona kembali._

_"Berapa umurmu?"_

_"8 tahun."_

_"Oh, kita seumuran rupanya." "_ Kajja _," lanjutnya. Baekhyun hanya menuruti dan mengikuti laki-laki itu._

Dia baik, sampai repot-repot mengantarku. _Itulah yang Baekhyun pikirkan._

_._

_._

_"Kelincimu hilang ya?"_

_Baekhyun mengangguk._

_"Aku akan mencari kelinci lain kalau begitu."_

_"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Channie?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti._

_"Tunggulah disini. Aku akan segera kembali. Jangan kemana-mana."_

_Baekhyun menurut._

_._

_Tak lama kemudian, Channie kembali dengan dua tangan tersembunyi di punggungnya._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"_

_"Tutup matamu. Dalam hitungan ketiga, buka matamu."_

_Baekhyun yang bingung hanya menurut dan mengatupkan kelopak matanya. Channie tersenyum tipis._

_CHU~_

_Mata Baekhyun terbuka paksa ketika merasakan sesuatu yg lembut mendarat di pipinya._

_"Apa yang─" Belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, sebuah boneka kelinci muncul di hadapannya._

_"Boneka?"_

_"Kau kehilangan kelincimu, bukan? Tidak masalah kalau ini bukan kelinci asli?"_

_Baekhyun kagum. Ia tak menyangka anak laki-laki itu sangat baik._

_"_ Gwaenchana _. Aku menyukainya. Benarkah ini untukku?"_

_"Tentu saja. Lagipula, aku tidak suka boneka."_

_Senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya. Ia langsung menyambar dan mendekap boneka itu. Channie terkikik melihatnya._

_"Kau tidak akan lama di Italia, bukan?"_

_"Ne, besok aku akan kembali ke Korea."_

_"Sebaiknya aku harus cepat mengantarmu. Pasti orang tuamu khawatir."_

_Channie mengamit lengan Baekhyun namun─_

_"Kau dapatkan darimana boneka itu?" Channie menoleh._

_"Itu." Ia menunjuk sebuah stand menembak yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada._

_"Aku tahu kau kecewa karena tersesat dan tak berhasil menangkap kelincimu."_

_"Ta…tapi, kau bilang kau akan menghitung. Kenapa kau mengecup pipiku?"_

_"Entahlah. Mungkin karena kau sangat manis."_

_Kalimat itu membuat pipi Baekhyun semerah tomat. Anak itu sudah membuatnya tersipu berkali-kali._

_._

_._

_"Channie, aku tidak kuat berjalan. Kakiku terasa beku."_

_Mendengar keluhan Baekhyun, Channie berjongkok membelakanginya._

_"Apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan?" ujarnya bingung._

_"Aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah pamanmu," tegasnya._

_"Eh, tapi aku berat." Ia sudah membuat Channie repot-repot mengantarnya, ia tak mau merepotkan lagi dengan Channie menggendongnya._

_"_ Gwaenchana. _Aku yakin kau ringan._ Kajja _, jangan banyak berpikir!" tegasnya membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau menurutinya lagi._

_HUP!_

_Baekhyun naik ke punggung Channie. Tangannya merangkul leher Channie._

_"Kau yakin?"_

_"Aku yakin karena kau sudah naik."_

_Channie berdiri dan mulai berjalan sambil membawa beban di punggungnya._

_"Kau diam saja. Nanti juga kita sampai."_

_Kini kaki Baekhyun yang memeluk pinggang Channie._

_"Kemana orang tuamu? Kau sendirian ke taman bermain."_

_"_ Well _, aku kabur dari rumah."_

_"Eh, kau kabur?_ Waeyo _?"_

_"Bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Hanya ingin bersantai. Aku bosan di rumah. Makanya, aku bermain kesana."_

_"_ Geurae. _"_

_Setelah itu, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Baekhyun yang terus tersenyum hangat karena Channie, sedangkan orang yang yang ada di pikiran gadis itu hanya memasang wajah datar._

_Tak berapa lama, mereka sampai di dekat seberang Il Fiore Hotel. Senyum Baekhyun mengembang ketika melihat keluarganya berada di seberang jalan. Tampak kecemasan tersirat di wajah mereka._

_Channie berjongkok agar gadis itu bisa turun. "Itu keluargamu ya?"_

_"_ Yup _!" "Ayo menyeberang, Channie."_

_Ia menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun. Ia celingukan melihat kendaraan lalu lalang. Meskipun ini sudah hampir tengah malam, masih banyak kendaraan beraktivitas._

_Mereka berlari ketika dirasa jalanan sudah sepi. Baekhyun segera berlari memeluk ibunya yang sedan membelakanginya._

_"_ Eomma _!_ Mianhaeyo _! Baekhyun janji tidak akan kabur lagi."_

_Ibunya yang merasakan pelukan seseorang langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Ibunya terkejut bukan main, begitu juga ayah dan keluarganya yang lain. Spontan, Ibu Baekhyun langsung berlutut dan balas memeluknya. Channie yang melihat hanya tersenyum._

_"Seandainya_ eomma _tak menghilang," bisiknya miris._

_Tampak keluarga Baekhyun mengerubunginya dan ibunya._

_"Kamu kemana saja,_ chagi _? Maafkan_ eomma _dan_ appa _. Kami mencemaskanmu. Paman sampai kembali mencarimu ke taman bermain ketika sadar kau tak bersama kami."_

_"Kalian tidak salah. Baekkie yang salah. Kelinci yang_ appa _belikan kabur, jadi Baekkie mengejarnya. Lalu, Baekkie tersesat," jelasnya dengan wajah menyesal._

_"Kenapa kamu mengejarnya?_ Appa _bisa membelikannya lagi, bukan?" Kini ayahnya membelai pucuk kepala putri kesayangannya._

_"Seandainya_ appa _masih hidup," bisiknya lagi._

_Jujur, Channie bahagia melihat anak seumurannya masih mempunyai orang tua lengkap._

_"Tapi, Baekkie dapat penggantinya!" Pekiknya riang sambil menunjukkan bonekanya._

_"Dapat darimana itu,_ chagi _? Dan bagaimana kau bisa pulang kemari?"_

_Baekhyun menunjuk Channie yang tengah berdiri sendirian._

_"Dia bernama Channie. Dialah yang mengantarku sampai sini dan membelikan boneka ini. Dia juga orang Korea,_ eomma _,_ appa _!"_

_Semuanya tersenyum kagum melihat Channie. Orang tua Baekhyun mendekati Channie. Ibu Baekhyun membelai kepala Channie sayang. Channie mematung. Sudah sekian lama ia tak merasakannya. Belaian dari seorang Ibu. Meskipun bukan ibunya sendiri, Channie tetap merasa bahagia._

_"Terima kasih banyak, nak. Kau anak yang baik," ujar ayah Baekhyun dan disahuti istrinya, "kami berhutang budi padamu."_

_Channie mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya dan berucap sopan, "terima kasih,_ ahjussi _,_ ahjumma _. Saya hanya menolong Baekhyun semampu saya."_

_Baekhyun menghampiri Channie sambil menyerahkan selembar foto. "Ini untukmu! Agar kau ingat denganku!"_

_Di foto itu terdapat Baekhyun mengenakan_ dress _berwarna pink dan topi lebar berwarna senada sedang duduk di atas ayunan. Channie tersenyum hangat dan mengambil foto itu._

_"Aku juga akan selalu ingat Channie jika melihat boneka ini!" Ujarnya lagi._

_Channie mengangguk lucu. Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Chanyeol._

_"Dan kau harus mampir ke Korea dan menemuiku! Aku akan menunggumu dan kita akan menikah!" Bisik gadis itu, membuat mata Channie melebar saking kagetnya._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, menatap lekat selembar foto di tangannya. Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. Ya, kenangan itu. Masih segar dalam ingatannya tentang pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun.

Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa akhirnya ia akan kembali ke negara asalnya dan harus dipertemukan dengan Baekhyun dengan cara seperti ini. Baekhyun mungkin tak mengingatnya. Itu sudah sangat lama. Apalagi Chanyeol sengaja tidak memberi tahu nama aslinya. Sengaja. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu hingga tak memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama asli.

Lagipula itu hanya masa kanak-kanak, masa-masa cinta monyet.

.

_"Apa maksudmu dengan ini?"_

_"Oh, ayolah, nak. Aku tahu kau tak pernah meleset ketika menebak sesuatu."_

_"Aku butuh penjelasan lebih, Pak Tua."_

_"Bersiaplah. Misimu kali ini akan sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya."_

_Kening Chanyeol berkerut mendengarnya. Chanyeol benci basa-basi._

_"Melukai mereka secara perlahan."_

_"Ck, kau ini benar-benar─"_

_"Hey, dengarkan aku dulu. Kau ini tidak sabaran."_

_"Aku lelah, Pak Tua," ujarnya sinis. Ia merasa ingin menghabisi pamannya sekarang juga._

_"Jadilah_ bodyguard _pribadi putri keluarga konglomerat ini."_

_"Apa?_ Bodyguard _? Ck, buang-buang waktu saja. Kenapa tak segera membunuh mereka semua lalu aku bisa bersantai setelahnya?"_

_"Sudah kubilang, bukan?_ _**Melukai mereka secara perlahan** _ _."_

_"Aku tak mengerti jalan pikirmu kali ini, ahjussi." Chanyeol terus-terusan berdecak kesal. Kenapa harus perlahan kalau kau bisa selesaikan dalam satu serangan? Menyebalkan._

_"Tidak akan terasa efeknya jika kau lakukan secara instan. Dengarkan aku dulu."_

_Chanyeol diam walaupun masih dengan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan pada pamannya._

_"Aku tak hanya menyuruhmu membunuh, tapi menghancurkan perusahaan mereka."_

_Kerutan kembali tampak di kening pemuda itu._

_"Apa-apaan_ ahjussi _ini? Aku ini pembunuh bayaran, bukan tukang retas."_

_"Aku tahu keponakanku yang satu ini sangat jenius. Tapi, jangan membunuh sebelum aku perintahkan."_

_Chanyeol menghela napas kasar. "Apa aku akan tetap membunuh orang lain jika sudah menjadi_ bodyguard _? Apa aku akan tetap sekolah?"_

_"Tentu saja. Anggap saja_ bodyguard _itu kerja_ part-time _."_

_"Dasar konyol," ucapnya sarkastik._

_"Aku jamin ini akan menyenangkan."_

_"Bagi siapa? Bagimu atau bagiku?"_

_"Kita lihat saja nanti."_

_Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat. Mencurigakan._

_"Baiklah. Cukup sampai disini. Keluarlah. Bersiaplah 3 hari lagi."_

_Chanyeol berbalik namun sebelum melangkah pergi─_

_"Aku tahu kau punya maksud tersembuyi," terkanya dengan nada sinis._

_Pamannya terkekeh. "Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri."_

.

_Chanyeol membaca satu per satu lembaran-lembaran data tentang targetnya._

**Byun Doo Joon**

Seorang konglomerat pemilik Byun Corporation yang mempunyai usaha dalam berbagai bidang. Usahanya telah merambah ke mancanegara. Termasuk urutan ke-8 konglomerat terkaya di Korea.

_Di lembaran itu, tertera berbagai perusahaan yang dipegangnya._

_"Lumayan banyak. Dan apa aku harus menghancurkan semuanya? Tsk, dasar pak tua licik."_

_Lembaran berikutnya._

**Nam Ji Hyun**

Seorang model profesional. Istri dari Byun Doo Joon. Sering membintangi commercial film.

_"Hanya itu?"_

_Lembaran berikutnya._

**Byun Dae Hyun**

Putra dari Byun Doo Joon dan Nam Ji Hyun. Duduk di bangku SD.

_Lembaran berikutnya._

**Byun Baek Hyun**

_DEG_

_Chanyeol merasa seperti serangan jantung ketika melihat nama itu. Apalagi ketika melihat fotonya. Meski ia tak tahu marga gadis dalam kenangannya._

Putri dari Byun Doo Joon dan Nam Ji Hyun. Baru lulus dari SMP.

Umurnya . . . sama denganku _batin pemuda itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**at Hwanrim High School**

Sudah seminggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun resmi menjadi murid di sekolah ini. Disinilah mereka sekarang. Belajar di sebuah sekolah elit dan ternama di Korea Selatan, yang berisikan murid-murid berotak cerdas dan berprestasi.

Saat pembagian kelas, Chanyeol terpisah dengan Baekhyun -Chanyeol di kelas X-A dan Baekhyun di kelas X-B- sehingga Chanyeol meminta agar ia dipindahkan ke kelas Baekhyun. Tentu banyak guru maupun murid yang kaget mengetahui itu. Karena kelas A adalah kelas spesial dan dambaan di Hwanrim.

Apalagi Chanyeol berada di peringkat 1 dalam ujian masuk ke Hwanrim dengan nilai sempurna.

Dan dengan santainya, Chanyeol meminta bertukar kelas dengan seorang murid di kelas B.

.

"Hoi, perisai Baekhyun!" Teriak seorang pemuda dengan kepala berbentuk kotak di depan pintu kelas X-B, membuat semua yang berada di kelas itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Ia berlari menghampiri bangku Chanyeol sambil memasang senyum lebarnya, sedangkan orang yang dimaksud hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau tidak suka kupanggil seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau 'jenius'? Atau "Jerapah"? Atau─"

"Cukup Chanyeol saja bisa tidak, Kim Jongdae?" balasnya dingin. Sudah 5 hari pemuda itu memanggilnya 'perisai' sejak mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol adalah bodyguard pribadi Baekhyun. Sebelumnya, Jongdae adalah teman dekat Baekhyun di SMP.

"Ah, _geurae_? Chanyeol-ah~" ujarnya dengan nada yang –menurut Baekhyun- menjijikkan.

"Hentikan itu, Dae-ah. Kau membuatku ingin muntah," sindir Baekhyun dengan wajah malasnya. Jongdae membalas Baekhyun dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya. Benar-benar.

Sejujurnya, Jongdae sedikit takut dengan Chanyeol. Tatapan tajam dan ekspresi dinginnya membuat ia yang duduk di sampingnya bergidik ngeri─sama seperti Baekhyun. Tapi, ia tahu, Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik dan sopan. Hanya saja, Jongdae berpikir ia sangat pelit senyum, membuat orang salah paham dan menganggap dia orang yang tak bisa di dekati.

Apalagi jika sudah marah, Chanyeol seperti akan menerkam.

"Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol-ah, kalian ingin bergabung ke klub apa?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan.

"Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana kalau bergabung dengan klub paduan suara denganku saja? Ada Joonmyeon _hyung_ disana."

" _Mwo_? Joonmyeon _oppa_ ikut paduan suara?"

"Kau baru tahu, Baek?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

" _Aigoo_ , sudah setahun ia bergabung di klub itu. Memangnya Yixing _noona_ tidak memberitahumu?" Baekhyun menggeleng lucu.

"Siapa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Chanyeol yang merasa tidak dianggap.

"Ah, Chanyeol belum bertemu Yixing _noona_ dan Joonmyeon _hyung_ , _nde_?"

"Belakangan, Xing _jie_ dan Joon _oppa_ sedang sibuk. Jadi, sejak awal masuk kesini, aku belum bertemu dengannya."

"Mereka sahabat kalian sebelum sekolah disini?" tebak Chanyeol.

"Mereka itu sahabat sekaligus kakakku. Kalau Joon _oppa_ itu sepupu Jongdae. Sedangkan Xing _jie_ itu _maid_ nya Joon _oppa_."

" _Maid_?"

"Iya, sepulang sekolah, aku akan kenalkan padamu, Yeollie."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi ini _bodyguard_ Baekkie?" ujar sorang gadis berwajah oriental dengan _dimple_ bertengger manis di wajahnya. Ia terkejut mengetahui Baekhyun tidak membohonginya bahwa _bodyguard_ nya masih baru masuk SMA. Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, jelas wajah Chanyeol masih sangat muda.

Chanyeol membungkuk hormat. "Park Chanyeol _imnida. Bangapseumnida, sunbaenim_."

"Aish, tidak usah terlalu formal, Chanyeol-ah. Anggap saja kami kakakmu. Tak lama lagi, pasti kita akan akrab," ucap lelaki tampan berkulit putih bersih disebelah gadis itu.

"Kim Joonmyeon _imnida_. Sepupu Jongdae. Aku dan Yixing pernah satu sekolah di SMP dengan Baekhyun dan Jongdae," lanjutnya.

"Zhang Yixing _imnida_. Aku berasal dari Cina. Aku─"

"seorang _maid_!" Bukan gadis itu yang bilang, melainkan si iseng Jongdae.

"YA! Jongdae-ya! Bukan itu yang mau kukatakan! Hubungan antar majikan dan bawahan tidak berlaku saat di sekolah!" Pekiknya kesal. Sekolah sudah hampir sepi sehingga Yixing membiarkan suaranya menggema di aula.

"Aku kan hanya memberitahu Chanyeol saja. Dan─hey, siapa bilang tidak berlaku, _noona_? Kau tidak lihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?"

Yixing berdecak kesal. "Itu beda lagi. Aku ini _maid_ , bukan _bodyguard_."

"Nah, kau mengaku sendiri." Yixing menoyor kepala sepupu Joonmyeon itu hingga terantuk tiang beton di sebelahnya. Jongdae merintih kesakitan dan mengomel seenaknya. Namun, Yixing hanya menganggapnya anjing lewat.

"Ah, Baekkie. Kau jadi ikut klub apa?"

"Aku? Klub paduan suara. Joon _oppa_ , daftarkan aku, _nde_?"

"Aku juga, _hyung_!" Timpal Jongdae yang masih meraba-raba kepala berharganya.

" _Shut your mouth up_! Aku tidak bertanya padamu!" Bentak Yixing pada Jongdae, membuat Jongdae merengut. " _Noona_ , aku 'kan hanya bercanda."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Yixing dan Joonmyeon serempak, membuat mereka saling pandang.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan nona Baekhyun menunggu jika klubku berbeda dengannya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa bernyanyi."

"Kau ingin ke klub apa memangnya?" Kali ini Baekhyun yag bertanya.

"Masih belum tahu. Kemungkinan aku masuk klub memasak atau klub musik."

Mendadak sunyi.

Chanyeol bisa memasak?

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanya mereka serempak dengan raut kaget. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Lelaki yang bisa memasak itu berbakat." Perkataan Yixing barusan membuat wajah Jongdae dan Joonmyeon kusut. Tersinggung? Karena mereka tak bisa memasak.

"Memangnya bisa bernyanyi itu bukan bakat?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Itu bakat. Tapi, tidak mungkin saat istrimu sakit dan tidak memasak, saat ia lapar, kau nyanyikan sebuah lagu agar dia kenyang, bukan?"

Joonmyeon dan Jongdae _speechless_ dan tersinggung. Ada benarnya. Tapi, Yixing sangat frontal.

Baekhyun terkikik melihat dua sahabatnya yang memasang tampang suram itu. Chanyeol? Jangan ditanya. Datar. Datar. Dan Datar.

"Ehm, Chanyeollie. Aku bersedia menunggu kegiatan klubmu hingga pulang," ujar Baekhyun tulus.

"Kau yakin, nona? Aku yakin kau akan pasti akan menendangku jika terlalu lama."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku serius. Memangnya kau mau masuk ke klub paduan suara?"

Chanyeol masuk ke klub paduan suara sama saja cari mati. Chanyeol berpikir sejenak.

Joonmyeon berceletuk, "klub musik dan klub memasak itu ada di hari dan jam yang sama dengan klub paduan suara. Kalau kalian berpisah, Chanyeol tidak bisa mengawasi Baekhyun."

"Oh, _geurae_?" Chanyeol berpikir lagi.

"Kau bisa main instrumen apa, Yeol-ah? Kalau kalian ikut klub musik, Baekhyun bisa ambil posisi vokalis, bukan?"

"Ish, _jiejie_! Aku malu kalau bernyanyi sendirian," tegasnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku bisa bermain drum dan gitar. _Beatbox_ dan _rap_ juga."

Mereka terperangah mendengarnya, termasuk Baekhyun yang tidak tahu─karena Chanyeol selalu membisu kalau tidak ditanya. "Kau jenius, Yeol-ah," kata Joonmyeon.

" _Ani_. Itu hanya hobi."

"Kalian belum tahu, _hyung_ , _noona_? Dia masuk kelas A, tapi dia dengan sukarela minta pindah kelas gara-gara Baekhyun," ujar Jongdae layaknya tukang demo alat masak.

"Jadi kau adalah murid yang peringkat 1 yang pindah ke kelas B itu?" tanya Yixing, sedangkan Joonmyeon berdecak kagum. "Kau tidak bilang padaku, Baekkie."

"Kim Jongdae," panggil Chanyeol dengan nada menyeramkan, membuat Jongdae merinding. Pasalnya, jika Chanyeol sudah menyebut nama lengkap Jongdae, itu berarti dia sudah marah.

"I..iya, Yeol?"

"Sekali kau bahas itu lagi, siap-siap kugantung di pohon beringin terdekat."

"Aa.. _arraseoyo_." Mengerti hanya untuk hari ini. Besok pasti kambuh lagi isengnya.

"Jadi bagaimana, Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kalau basket bagaimana?" saran Jongdae.

"Aku tidak tertarik mengikuti kegiatan menyangkut olahraga. Aku sudah cukup frustasi harus berlatih beladiri tiap hari."

"Hmm, benar kata Baekhyun. Lebih baik kau pilih klub basket. Karena berbeda hari dengan klub paduan suara. Apalagi kau tetap bisa mengawasi Baekhyun di bangku penonton."

"Tapi, klub basket itu kan sekumpulan orang modal tampang saja. Cuma beberapa yang mahir bermain basket," sindir Yixing.

Jongdae memeriksa jam tangannya. "Sebaiknya, kita pulang sekarang, _hyung, noona_. Aku rindu berlatih _dance_ dengan Yixing _noona_ ~"

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kapan kau berlatih _dance_ denganku? Bilang saja kau kelaparan! Dasar muka dua."

Jongdae memasang cengiran lebarnya. Dasar sinting.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

" _Kajja_ , Yeollie! Aku ingin melihatmu bermain basket!" Pinta gadis manis itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia mendorong-dorong Chanyeol hingga ke tengah lapangan basket.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, nona Baekhyun."

Pipinya menggembung lucu karena kesal permintaannya tidak ditanggapi. Sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. Ia berpikir, mungkin cara ini berhasil. Entah ada angin apa ia mau melakukannya. Ini jurus terakhirnya.

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memposisikannya di depan wajahnya─

"Chanyeol-ah~" Ia mengeluarkan suara merdu nan manjanya, membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya.

" _Jebalyo_ ~~ Mumumu~" Ia memajukan bibirnya lucu dan menggerakan pergelangan tangannya ke atas serta ke bawah, memasang wajah menggemaskan.

DEG

_Chanyeol, jangan nekat menerkamnya._

Tanpa sadar, rona merah terlukis di wajahnya─yang sayangnya tidak disadari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdehem untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. " _Arraseo_." "Tapi dimana bolanya?"

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah bola basket bergulir cepat mendekatinya. Ia menatap heran bola itu dan mencari siapa penyebab munculnya bola itu. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda tinggi tengah bersandar di pintu masuk lapangan _indoor_ tempat mereka berada. Ia memakai seragam tim basket berwarna orange dan putih.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertukar pandang.

"Pakailah bola itu. Ruang penyimpanan sedang dikunci sekarang," ujar pemuda tinggi itu.

Chanyeol mengambil bolanya dengan perasaan risih.

"Cepat mainkan. Kau tidak lihat gadismu yang manis itu sudah mengiba sejak tadi?"

Baekhyun merona saat ia dikira pacar Chanyeol. Tapi setelah itu─

"Nona Baekhyun bukan pacarku."

CLEB

Baekhyun merasa hatinya tertusuk belati. Memang kenyataannya, Baekhyun bukan pacar Chanyeol. Tapi kalimat itu seakan-akan adalah sebuah penolakan cinta baginya.

"'Nona'? Kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nona'?"

"Bukan urusanmu," balasnya dingin dan menusuk. Sekarang, giliran pemuda itu yang tersinggung.

"Ya! Sopanlah sedikit pada seniormu!" Pekiknya kesal. Apa yang Jongdae bilang? Terlalu dingin, ketus, dan acuh membuat orang-orang salah paham dengannya.

"Oh, aku merasa tidak perlu hormat padamu." Sontak kalimat Chanyeol barusan membuat mata Baekhyun dan pemuda itu terbelalak.

Pemuda itu berdehem untuk meredam amarah. "Tidak nyaman jika kita belum berkenalan. Wu Fan _imnida_. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris."

"Park Chanyeol _imnida_." Chanyeol tidak suka dengan kehadiran Kris -pemuda di hadapannya-. Itu sebabnya, kalimatnya sangat tajam dan menusuk.

"Kudengar barusan, kau tidak menyukai basket. Aku ingin melihatmu bermain basket sekarang."

Kris tersenyum saat mengatakannya, namun perkataan Chanyeol setelahnya membuat senyumnya sirna.

"Siapa kau? Berani memerintahku?"

"Chanyeol, sopanlah sedikit! Dia senior kita!" Bujuk Baekhyun dengan tatapan cemas. Takut-takut, mereka akan baku hantam setelahnya.

Chanyeol menurut mendengar tuan putrinya bertitah. Ia memantulkan pelan bolanya perlahan ke lantai. Namun, ia makin mempercepat tempo pantulan, menekan bola dengan ujung jemarinya. Mulai dari pantulan tinggi hingga rendah.

Kris masih menatap datar permainan Chanyeol. Lain dengan Baekhyun yang selalu kagum dengan apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol, apalagi dia tidak bisa bermain basket.

Chanyeol berkeliling lapangan sambil men _dribble_ bola dengan gerakan cepat. Dan ketika ia sampai di dekat salah satu ring, ia berhenti, memegang bolanya─

DUNK!

Chanyeol berhasil memasukkan bolanya ke ring. Namun, ia masih tak berhenti. Chanyeol mengambil bolanya kembali, melakukan _dribble_. Hanya saja, ia hanya diam di tempat tanpa berlari.

Kris dan Baekhyun menatapnya heran. Kenapa tidak berlari?

Chanyeol menghentikan pantulan bolanya, dan melemparnya asal ke ring─

DUNK!

Kris dan Baekhyun terperangah. Chanyeol tidak melemparnya ke ring yang ada di dekatnya, tapi melemparnya ke ring yang satunya─yang jelas jauh di seberang. Dan─masuk.

Chanyeol─yang sejak tadi membelakangi ring itu─ menoleh santai, melihat bolanya yang berhasil masuk sedang bergulir tanpa arah.

"Jadi, adakah orang yang tidak menyukai basket, melakukan tembakan sejauh itu?" tanya Kris tak percaya. Baekhyun melongo. Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya cuek.

"Aku hanya bilang aku **tidak suka** , bukan **tidak bisa**."

Kris terdiam, ia kagum melihat permainan Chanyeol.

"Bertandinglah denganku. Kalau kau berhasil mengalahkanku, kau akan menggantikanku sebagai kapten tim basket tahun depan. Kalau kau kalah, aku akan tetap memasukkan ke tim basket."

"Sudah kuduga kau kaptennya." Ia memalingkan mukanya. "Aku tidak mau."

Kris dan Baekhyun terperangah lagi.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa? Bukankah aku menawarkan hal yag bagus padamu?"

" _Ani_. Menurutku, itu merepotkan," balasnya enteng.

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut. Jurusnya pun ia keluarkan lagi.

"Chanyeollie~ _Jebal_ ~ Aku ingin kau masuk tim basket~"

Kalau tuan putrinya sudah melakukan jurus itu, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak akan bisa menolaknya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Malu.

**Sangat memalukan.**

Tadi Ia berlagak menantangnya, sekarang Ia kalah telak.

**Kalah telak.**

Demi boxer kuning kesayangannya, Kris ingin terjun dari lantai 100 saking malunya.

Karena Ia tak mengira Park Chanyeol si es batu itu bisa mengalahkannya.

Hanya membiarkannya mendapat skor 5.

Ini pertama kalinya Kris dikalahkan dalam pertandingan basket, secara telak pula. Sungguh.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menonton hanya bisa kagum dan tak percaya.

Baginya, Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang –hampir- sempurna. Dan ia tak menyangka seseorang seperti Chanyeol mau jadi _bodyguard_.

Kris bersimpuh di tengah lapangan, tertunduk dengan wajah suramnya. Rasanya seperti disambar petir.

Sedangkan orang yang mengalahkannya tetap acuh seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Chanyeol mengambil blazer hitamnya yang tadi ia lepas saat pertandingan. Baekhyun segera berdiri saat Chanyeol menghampirinya. Hendak mengusap bulir-bulir keringat yang ada di wajah Chanyeol. Namun, Chanyeol menghentikannya, menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu, nona Baekhyun."

" _Ani_. Aku ingin."

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Jangan manjakan bawahanmu."

"Tapi, kita berteman Chanyeol."

"Tetap tidak boleh."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat Chanyeol merasa ingin menghentikan waktu dan menerkamnya sekarang juga.

"Hei, jangan cemberut seperti itu."

Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya dari Chanyeol sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Membuat pemuda disampingnya gemas.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Baiklah. Lakukanlah, nona Baekhyun."

Seketika ekspresi kesal Baekhyun menghilang, berganti dengan senyum lebar. Mereka berdua asyik sendiri hingga tak mengingat orang yang telah dipermalukan Chanyeol dalam keadaan kacau.

.

.

.

* * *

  
_**To Be** _ _**Continued** _  


* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong, Weird Yeonchan's Back!
> 
> Ini masih permulaan, jadi konflik belum muncul :D
> 
> Dan Yeon bakal bikin KrisYeol lebih OOC lagi /ketawa nista/
> 
> Sekali2 Kris yang terbully, dan Chanyeol yang ditakuti #dilemparbata
> 
> Member EXO yang lain bakal muncul di chap selanjutnya
> 
> Lihat aja kejutan selanjutnya #PLAK
> 
> Dan rahasia Chanyeol belum terungkap semua :)
> 
> So, keep read this random fic~


	3. Misunderstand

.

.

.

**Byun Family's House**

Chanyeol menghela napasnya pelan ditemani dengan cengiran polos Baekhyun. Malam ini mereka sedang belajar bersama di kamar Baekhyun. Sudah tiga kali Chanyeol menjelaskan materi tugas Matematika mereka, tapi Baekhyun belum paham juga.

" _Mianhae_ , Yeol-ah~" Baekhyun memeluk lengan kekar Chanyeol manja, diiringi dengan nada manja dari mulut mungilnya tentunya.

Baekhyun, tidak tahukah kau bahwa ketidaksengajaanmu membuat pemuda di sampingmu ingin menerkammu?

Memang, belakangan ini Baekhyun tidak ragu untuk bermanja-manja dengan Chanyeol, entah kerasukan apa. Padahal, sebelumnya ia sangat canggung jika dekat dengan Chanyeol. Tapi, tetap saja jantungnya berdetak tak karuan tiap pemuda tinggi itu di sampingnya, walaupun sekarang ia tak ragu menunjukkan sikap manjanya.

"Nona, apa yang tidak kau pahami?"

"Eum . . ."

Baekhyun memperhatikan soal-soal rumit yang tercetak di buku tebal itu.

"Semuanya~"

Chanyeol merasa ingin memakan Baekhyun saking polosnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Hwanrim, XI-B Class**

Seorang gadis tengah tertidur di bangkunya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangannya. Sudah 10 menit berlalu, akhirnya ia bisa tertidur nyenyak. Namun─

BRAK!

"Lulu, jangan bolos kegiatan klub lagi!" Teriak Yixing sambil menggebrak mejanya, membuat si pemilik nama terlonjak kaget dan membuka paksa matanya.

"Ya! XingXing! Kau mengagetkanku! Tidak tahukah kau bahwa aku baru saja bisa tidur nyenyak!? Agh, batal sudah tidur cantikku!" Gerutunya kesal membuat Yixing memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau sebut tidur di bangku sekolah itu tidur cantik? Kau perlu pertanyakan kewarasanmu, Lu," komentar Yixing malas.

Baru dua minggu tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Gadis cantik dengan surai gelombang panjang dan mata indah itu sudah membolos sekali dari kegiatan klub _dance_. Padahal, tahun lalu, gadis itu tidak pernah bolos sama sekali. Ia sangat semangat tiap kali ada kegiatan klub.

"Ya! Aku sedang malas!"

" _Pabbo_! Kalau kau mau membolos, jangan di minggu-minggu awal seperti ini. Klub akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Jangan membangkang!"

Yixing menyeret gadis itu paksa. "Ya! Lepaskan aku, Zhang Yixing!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Hwanrim, X-C Class**

"Kau bilang, kau akan masuk klub _dance_. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak mengikuti tes kemarin?" tanya seorang pemuda berkulit putih bersih pada teman barunya.

"Ada urusan penting minggu lalu. Ah, apa disana menyenangkan?"

"Lumayan menurutku. Kau harus kesana kalau mau tahu keadaannya. Banyak gadis-gadis cantik disana, kalau kau tertarik."

"Eumm, apa aku juga mengikuti tes nanti?"

"Tentu saja, Jongin _pabbo_! Ah, kau tahu, kemarin yang menilai tarianku adalah seorang _sunbae_ yang manis."

"Siapa namanya? Apakah Kim Minseok?" tebak Jongin.

" _Aniya_. Memangnya siapa dia? _Yeojachingu_ mu?"

" _Ani,_ Sehun-ah. Dia sepupuku. Dia ikut klub _dance_. Dan dia memang manis."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Bukan dia yang kumaksud. Namanya Zhang Yixing."

BRAK!

Sehun terperanjat ketika Jongin menggebrak mejanya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Mau membuatku serangan jantung?" gerutunya sambil mengelus dadanya.

" _Kajja_ , akhirnya aku menemukannya!" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun semangat sampai pemuda itu hampir terpeleset.

"Memangnya siapa dia, _pabbo_?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Hwanrim, Dance Club's Room**

"Xing, Lu, kau tahu tidak? Kudengar ada yang bisa mengalahkan Kris kemarin," kata gadis manis dengan pipi bulat menggemaskan.

"Eh? Mengalahkan Kris? Siapa?"

"Mana kutahu, Lu. Dia tidak memberi tahuku. Mungkin dia malu."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kedua gadis itu─ah, tidak, semua orang di dalam ruangan itu memandang heran ke arah Yixing. Tawa seorang Yixing sungguh mengerikan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, _pabbo_?" tanya kedua gadis itu bersamaan.

Yixing menghentikan tawanya lalu menghela napasnya.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Pasti ada yang bisa mengalahkan Kris. Memang dia berbakat, tapi terlalu tebar pesona. MUAHAHAHA─"

Tawanya berhenti ketika gadis berpipi bulat itu membungkam mulutnya dengan handuk.

"Hentikan itu, Xing. Kau mengerikan sekali," dengusnya.

Yixing melepas paksa handuk yang membuat tawa kemenangannya berhenti.

"Tapi, aku memang benar, bukan, Kim Minseok?"

"Kau ini senang sekali kalau sudah mem _bully_ Kris," dengus Minseok –gadis itu- lagi.

"Tapi, **tunangan** mu itu memang _pabbo_ , Minseok _eonni_ e," sindir Yixing tidak sopan.

" _Damn_. Kalau Kris tahu, kau akan dimakan hidup-hidup olehnya," ujar sahabat mereka.

"Luhan benar. Kau akan habis, Xing."

"Pfftt… Dimakan hidup-hidup? Sebelum dia melakukannya, aku akan menjadikannya makan malam Joonmyeon."

"Xing _pabbo_. Kenapa kau malah memberikannya pada majikanmu? Makan saja sendiri."

"Belakangan ini, Joonmyeon membuatku kesal. Jadi itu balasannya. Dan maaf saja, aku tidak mau memakan daging hewan sebangsa dia."

"Kau mengatakannya seperti kau benar-benar akan melakukannya." Luhan menatap Yixing malas.

"Ya! Aku tidak bercanda. Omong-omong, aku tahu siapa yang mengalahkan naga jelek itu."

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan dan Minseok serempak.

" _It's secret_! Besok adalah waktunya klub basket. _Kajja_ , kita mampir kesana. Dan aku akan memberi tahu siapa dia."

"Jangan berlagak misterius─"

KRIIETT

Semua menoleh ke arah pintu ruangan. Dan muncullah dua makhluk berbeda warna di ambang pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Ya, Sehun dan Jongin. Yang satu putih, yang satu coklat.

Mata Jongin menyusuri seluruh ruangan dan─

"Yixing _noona_ ~ _I'm here, baby~_ " Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Jongin berlari ke arah Yixing dan menerjangnya. Yixing melotot ketika pemuda itu memeluknya erat, begitu juga dengan semua orang di ruangan itu.

" _DAFUQ_! KENAPA MAKHLUK INI MASIH BISA HIDUP? APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN AGAR KAU MATI?" Pekik Yixing sambil mendorong-dorong kepala Jongin.

"Kata-katamu kasar sekali, _noona_. _Neomu bogoshipeo~ Sarang─_ "

.

PLETAK! BUGH! DUGH!

.

.

.

Dengan spontan, Yixing menghantam Jongin dengan serangan mautnya hingga pemuda itu terpental.

_The Power of_ Yixing. Semua orang terperangah melihat keganasan seorang Yixing.

"Ya! Yixing! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap sepupuku?"

Mulut Yixing menganga. "Siapa yang kau sebut sepupu, _eonnie_?"

Minseok menepuk dahinya. "Tentu saja orang yang kau tendang barusan."

Yixing melotot. "Dia sepupumu? Yang benar saja! Bagaimana kau bisa punya sepupu seperti makhluk gosong itu?"

" _Dafuq_. Kau bilang dia gosong, Xing?" Minseok menatap miris sepupunya.

Di sisi lain, Luhan dan Sehun saling bertukar pandang dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan.

"Luhan _noona_ , akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu," bisik Sehun.

"Tsk, Si albino brengsek itu. Untuk apa dia berada sekolah ini?" gumam Luhan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, aku pulang dulu, _nde_?" ujar seorang gadis berkulit tan berambut ikal sebahu. Gadis yang dipanggilnya hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sepulang sekolah, Kyungsoo mengobrol dengan teman barunya di bangku aula. Dia seorang murid pindahan, dan juga orang yang pertama kali mau mendekati Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang dingin dan penyendiri. Bukan karena ia tak mau memiliki teman. Namun, orang-orang di sekelilingnya selalu salah paham dan mengiranya sulit didekati. Walaupun ekspresinya dingin, sebenarnya dia seorang gadis yang baik.

Sejak awal masuk Hwanrim, ia tak memiliki teman. Tak ada yang mau mendekatinya, membuatnya sering menyendiri. Namun, tiga hari kemudian, Huang Zi Tao yang seorang murid pindahan masuk ke kelasnya. Ia yang pertama kali mau menyapa Kyungsoo, bahkan meminta bertukar tempat agar ia bisa duduk di samping bangku Kyungsoo.

Berbeda dengannya, Zitao adalah anak yang ceria dan energik. Ia seorang gadis _tomboy_ dan menguasai wushu. Ia juga bergabung denga klub basket di sekolah ini. Zitao tau kalau ia adalah gadis yang dingin dan pendiam. Tapi, ia tidak menghiraukannya.

Ia mengayunkan masing-masing kakinya bergantian.

Zitao sudah bergabung dengan klub basket. Bagaimana dengannya? Ia ingin masuk klub memasak atau menyanyi. Tapi, ia ragu untuk bergabung. Atau malah malu? Entahlah.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Mau-maunya kau menunggui Baekhyun, Yeol," ujar Jongdae sambil memukul bahunya pelan.

"Dimana otakmu? Aku ini pelindungnya."

"Aa _jinjja_?"

_Tidak juga. Justru mungkin akulah yang akan membunuhnya,_ batin Chanyeol sambil menatap malas pemuda iseng di depannya.

Ia memandangi wajah cantik Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Terdengar suara merdunya menyanyikan lagu berjudul Talk That.

"Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta

Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta

Geumanhae, geumanhae . . .

Jebal . . ."

.

* * *

.

**_How could you do this?_ **

****

**_I am hurting so much like this_ **

****

**_Do you even think of me?_ **

****

**_Am I easy to you?_ **

.

* * *

.

.

" _Noona_! Tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan─"

PLAK!

Gadis itu melayangkan tamparan keras ke pipi si pemuda. Air matanya tak bisa lagi ia bendung. Pemuda itu diam menahan perih sambil memegangi pipinya yang memar.

" **KAU BRENGSEK, OH SEHUN! AKU MEMBENCIMU**!"

Sehun menatap gadis itu sendu. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Sungguh, ia merasa berdosa telah menyia-nyiakan gadis cantik di hadapannya. Melihat bulir-bulir bening itu terus menetes membuatnya ingin bunuh diri sekarang juga.

"Aku menyesal pernah mempercayaimu dan mencintaimu! Aku tahu, lelaki sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaan wanita─"

CHU~

* * *

.

**_Keep saying those ridiculous words_ **

****

**_But don't think that I'll believe you_ **

****

**_Because everything you say is a lie_ **

**_._ **

* * *

Dengan spontan, Sehun menghentikan ocehan Luhan dengan bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi, mencium Luhan di saat seperti ini bukan cara yang benar.

Luhan segera mendorong Sehun menjauh darinya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!? Kau siapa!? Berani sekali kau menyentuhku setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan _noona_!" Teriak Sehun membuat amarah Luhan memuncak.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, hah!? Kau memperlakukanku seperti bonekamu! Kau sangat hebat, Oh Sehun! Di saat aku mempercayaimu bahwa kau tidak akan bermain dengan banyak wanita lagi! Bahkan ketika aku dengan bodohnya hampir dinodai olehmu─"

"DENGARKAN AKU DULU, _NOONA_!" Bentak Sehun ikut terbawa emosi. Ia ingin membicarakan ini baik-baik. Sayangnya, sakit hati yang luar biasa membuat Luhan tak mau mendengarnya.

"APA LAGI YANG PERLU KUDENGARKAN DARIMU!? SUDAH CUKUP AKU PERCAYA DENGAN SEMUA KEBOHONGANMU! AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHATMU LAGI, BRENGSEK!"

"Aku ingin kau bersamaku lagi, _noona_. Kau . . . kau adalah gadis yang kucintai. Kau yang membuatku mengerti bagaimana rasanya cinta. Kau─"

"Omong kosong! Kalau kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau berani-beraninya bermain di ranjang dengan wanita lain di belakangku, hah!? Kau menjijikkan, Oh Sehun!"

"Tapi aku─"

"CUKUP! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR KEBOHNGANMU LAGI!"

Luhan berlari meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri. Pernah menjadi kekasih Oh Sehun adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ia alami.

.

* * *

**_._ **

**_Tell me the truth_ **

****

**_Stop playing with me_ **

****

**_Everything you tell me seems like a lie_ **

.

* * *

.

.

"Suara Baekhyun sangat indah seperti biasa."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Jongdae. "Kau tidak ikut menyanyi?"

" _Ani_. Aku sedang malas. Kenapa? Kau mau mendengar suara indahku?"

Chanyeol hanya menatap Jongdae datar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun lagi. Jongdae? Mukanya kusut sekarang.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Chanyeol berdering tanda panggilan masuk. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya melihat nama kontak yang menelponnya.

_Fucking Jerk Old Man calling . . ._

Ia berdecak kesal kemudian pergi mencari tempat yang aman agar pembicaraannya tak terganggu nantinya. Jangan bertanya kenapa Chanyeol memberi nama kontak seperti itu. Ia bersembunyi di belakang pintu kelas X-D.

"Cepat katakan."

_"Pfft… kenapa kau seperti itu pada pamanmu, Chanyeol?"_ ujar seseorang di seberang yang ternyata adalah paman Chanyeol.

"Kau─"

_"Wooo! Jangan terbawa emosi. Aku hanya ingin bilang, datanglah ke rumahku. Ada yang harus kau bunuh malam ini."_

"Kau tinggal katakan siapa dan aku akan membunuhnya. Kenapa harus mampir kesana? Aku bosan melihat rumahmu itu. Lagipula aku harus menunggu sang tuan putri tidur dulu."

_"Sudahlah. Turuti saja apa kataku. Sampai jumpa nanti."_

Hell. _Orang itu_ ─

KRIETT

"Chanyeol-ah!"

DEG!

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia berusaha menjaga ekspresi datarnya. "Jongdae?"

Jongdae yang melihat ponsel di tangannya langsung menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Ah, _mianhae_. Aku tidak tahu kau sedang menelpon. Habis aku kaget tiba-tiba kau meninggalkanku dan bersembunyi di kelas ini. Oke, aku tidak boleh mengganggu privasimu."

_Lain kali aku harus mengikat Jongdae dulu_ , batin Chanyeol.

.

"Do Kyungsoo _imnida_."

Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan. Semua di ruangan itu saling memandang. Baekhyun tersenyum manis ke arahnya, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya diam. Kyungsoo yang sadar sesungging senyum untuknya itu langsung salah tingkah. Setidaknya ada yang menghargainya.

Baekhyun melihat badge di lengan baju Kyungsoo. "Ah, kau kelas X-C, eum?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Ia ingin membalas senyuman Baekhyun, tapi ia takut karena ia akan terlihat seperti memaksakan senyuman.

"Apa kau ingin bergabung di klub ini?" tanya Joonmyeon selanjutnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil lagi.

Semua mata tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Ada beberapa yang tidak setuju jika Kyungsoo bergabung─meragukan Kyungsoo dan tidak menyukai ekspresinya dinginnya.

"Ah, tentu saja. Tapi, aku ingin menguji suaramu untuk menetapkan posisimu. _Kajja_ , nyanyikan sebuah lagu di atas sana." celetuk leader klub mereka, Lee Ji Eun sambil menunjuk ke arah panggung kecil di ruangan itu.

.

" _Noona_ ~ _Neomu sarang_ ─"

BUGH!

Yixing memukul wajah pemuda yang –menurutnya- berlagak keren itu dengan tasnya hingga jatuh dengan gaya tidak elit. Bisa tebak apa yang terjadi?

Kini Jongin sedang mengejar Yixing yang hendak menjemput Joonmyeon di klubnya. Selama kegiatan klub, Jongin tak henti-hentinya memeluk leher Yixing posesif, membuat gadis itu bergidik jijik. Bahkan Yixing yang berusaha mengendap-endap pun masih tertangkap basah.

Hingga akhirnya kejar-kejaran konyol ini dimulai.

Saat Yixing sampai di depan pintu ruangan klub dan hendak membukanya, sebuah suara merdu mengalun dan mengisi ruangan itu. Ia membukanya pelan dan mencoba mengintip siapa yang menyanyikan lagu itu.

Jongin sumringah melihat Yixing berhenti berlari. Ia hendak menerjang Yixing dari belakang. Namun, suara merdu di dalam ruangan itu membuatnya diam. Ia ikut mengintip apa yang terjadi disana. Dan akhirnya terpaku ketika matanya menangkap hal yang indah─menurutnya.

God. _Aku baru saja melihat malaikat._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

.

"Pegangan yang erat, nona Baekhyun."

"Nde~" Baekhyun melingkarkan lengan kecilnya ke pinggang Chanyeol.

Hari ini mereka tidak menggunakan mobil dikarenakan sang tuan putri yang terlambat bangun. Chanyeol terpaksa memakai motornya karena telat dan harus menanggung sesuatu─ia seperti tersengat listrik ketika tangan Baekhyun merangkul pinggangnya.

"Chanyeollie, jangan memacu motormu dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti tadi pagi. Aku takut~"

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara mungil itu menyeringai tipis. Jika semakin cepat laju kendaraannya, semakin erat Baekhyun memeluknya. Ia menyalakan mesin motornya dan─

"KYAAA! Yeollie! Sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu cepat!"

Chanyeol merasa beruntung mendapat pelukan erat dari sang tuan putri.

.

**Byun Family's House**

"Wah, kalian semakin mesra rupanya~" bisik seorang wanita tiba-tiba dari belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun kaget setengah mati. Pasalnya, sejak ia masuk ke rumahnya, ia tak melihat wanita itu berkeliaran disana.

"Ya! _Eomma_ , jangan biasa muncul tiba-tiba! Aissh, darimana _eomma_ muncul, heh?" Gerutunya kesal.

Jihyun terkikik melihat putri kecilnya menggerutu. Dan berbisik kembali, " _eomma_ ingin tahu, bagaimana jika kalian menikah dan punya anak~" Seketika pipi Baekhyun memanas. Ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika itu terjadi─

"YAA! _EOMMA_!" Sayangnya, Jihyun berhasil kabur sebelum putrinya berteriak.

Chanyeol yang tahu apa yang Jihyun bisikkan hanya memasang tampang datarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Akhirnya, Baekhyun mengerti materi yang ia jelaskan setelah mengulang sebanyak empat kali.

" _Mianhae_ , Yeollie~ Aku memang sulit menyerap pelajaran matematika."

" _Well_ , aku maklumi itu, nona Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya ketika ia menguap. Ia merasa sangat mengantuk sekarang.

"Yeol, cukup disini. Aku tidak ingin telat bangun lagi besok."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Ia merapikan buku-buku milik Baekhyun yag berserakan di atas meja. Setelahnya, ia langsung beranjak keluar namun Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Chanyeol-ah." Chanyeol menoleh.

"Emh, sampai kapan kau akan jadi pelindungku?"

Hening sejenak. Baekhyun menunduk.

"Saat ini, memang belum ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan menyerang nona. Tapi, aku akan terus menjagamu, nona Baekhyun."

"Tapi . . ." "jangan terlalu mempercayaiku," lanjutnya.

Baekhyun kaget mendengarnya. Ia menengadah memperhatikan pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

" _Waeyo_? Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya? Aku tahu, kau orang yang baik─"

"Aku bukan seperti yang nona pikirkan." Chanyeol langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kebingungan dengan perkataannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Yeol-ah? Memangnya siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"

.

.

.

* * *

  
_**To Be** _ _**Continued** _  


* * *

 


End file.
